1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sealer compositions and, more particularly, to neutralizing sealer compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flooring often includes a finish which protects the floor from certain factors that promote wear and deterioration in the floor. Floor finishes may include, for example, oils, polymers, and the like. One extensively used finish includes a polyurethane. As the floor is used, the finish may wear thin, and expose the wood surface. The floor may be refinished to cover the thin finish or exposed wood, or for a variety of other reasons.
To eliminate the problem of a dull appearance of the new finish, the exposed wood surface may be treated with a sealer that prevents the finish from penetrating the wood. The sealer is also applied to allow the finish to maintain its normal shine. Further, the sealer is applied to the exposed wood to keep the finish from discoloring or darkening the bare wood area.
It has been observed that when the wood is exposed, it is often stained, and needs bleaching so that the appearance of the exposed wood is more akin to the color of the wood under the finish. A common wood bleach, oxalic acid, is effective in removing many stains from wood, but can leave the bleached wood in an acidic state. If left in an acidic state during the application of a sealer and/or a finish to the wood, the excess acid can react with the sealer and/or new coat of finish and prematurely precipitate solids from the sealer and/or the finish, resulting in a white, slimy appearance. This problem is particularly acute where the sealer and/or the finish applied includes solids, such as a polyurethane or polyacrylate compositions.
The existing procedure to avoid this slimy precipitate is to neutralize the bleached area with an alkaline product. This alkaline product may act to neutralize the remaining oxalic acid before the finish can be applied. This procedure, however, introduces an extra step into the process of refinishing the floor. The addition of this step increases the time needed to refinish the floor and may increase failure of the new finish because the acid and/or neutralizing agent do not completely dry.
There are some publicly available documents that disclose wood finishing and/or sealing compositions. One such document includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,042 to Fischer et. al., (herein incorporated by a reference) which discloses aqueous, storage-stable, crosslinkable polymer compositions comprising: (a) an aqueous dispersion of a an acrylic polymer component containing certain carbonyl-containing functional-groups; (b) a nitrogen-containing compound having at least two carbonyl-reactive nitrogen groups; and (c) optionally, co-solvents, pigments, fillers, dispersants, wetting agents, anti-foam agents, UV absorbers, antioxidants, biocides, and stabilizers. Such compositions may be useful as coatings or binders in coating compositions, or as adhesives.
Further, Tomko discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,213, (herein incorporated by a reference) low VOC penetrating compositions for staining and protecting porous substrates such as wood, concrete, cement, brick and the like, comprising aqueous dispersions of polyurethane-ureas.
Also, Knutson discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,506, (herein incorporated by a reference) polyamines having at least two amine groups which are incorporated into a polymer system comprising an anionic surfactant and a polymer having at least one anionic pendant group.
Some compositions for sealing wood are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,291 to Kim, which is herein incorporated by a reference. This patent discloses a sealant composition to seal wood products against moisture absorption and the swelling caused thereby. The sealant composition may be especially adapted to be applied to the cut ends of dimensioned lumber and particularly to the edges of wood products such as plywood, waferboard, oriented strand board and particle board. The composition includes a water-based polymeric binder, a wax hydrophobic filler and a water-soluble alkali metal siliconate salt. The polymeric binder preferably has two components. The first is a soft, stretchy polymer with a low glass transition temperature which allows the binder to stretch when the wood swells due to moisture absorption. The second is a polymer with a high glass transition temperature which enhances binding properties.
What is needed is a sealer composition that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.